Toxic Love
by Silver.Kitten-Chan
Summary: Sesshomeru is toxic, but Rin loves him anyways. Rinmaru lemons. Not loli.  Rated M for sexual content. Don't like? Don't read.


Toxic.

* * *

_**This is a mini fic inspired by Britney Spears – Toxic. I have never written a song fic before, so be nice. This is also my first ever M rated fic. I'm still a virgin, so I don't know anything of this aspect of life. Everything I wrote I got from books and fics. Any help in my writing style is well appreciated. R&R. ^^ **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Britney Spears or her songs, nor do I own any InuYasha, cause if I did... Rin would be older and with Sess as in couple, not as they really are.**_

* * *

**Baby, can't you see?**

**I'm calling, a guy like you**

**Should wear a warning**

**It's dangerous, I'm fallin'**

Rin was going through her usual routine. She had done a few chores around the house and was about to take a bath when she saw Sesshomeru come out from the bath room. His hair was dripping, the water rolling down his handsome face.

"Hello Sesshomeru-sama!" She called with a smile on her face. He merely nodded and began to walk in the down the hall. Rin turned to go into the bath room when she heard him call.

"Rin." It was all he needed to say for her to immediately turn around and follow him.

"Yes, my lord?"

"I am tired. Help get me ready for bed. I wish to retire early tonight and do NOT wish to sleep alone." It had become a habit since she was little. Rin would come in at night when he had first taken her to the fortress. She would complain of being lonely and he would merely roll over as she crawled in beside him. It had become a tradition. Rin smiled.

"Of course, my lord," she followed him to his room without a fuss. Sesshomeru sat on his bed while Rin took his towel from him. She put it over his head and began to dry his hair. "You know, Lord Sesshomeru, Rin thinks you are afraid other maids touching your hair." She grinned teasingly and giggled, but stopped when she heard his warning growl.

"If this Sesshomeru wished for a maid to dry him, he would have a maid do it. This Sesshomeru is scared of nothing, Rin."

Rin could only continue to dry his head, her mind swimming with thoughts and arguments. She knew there was one thing he was afraid of. She was sure she knew everything about him. She loved him after all, and having followed him since she was little, had found his every little secret. Yet everyday she learned something new, and she could swear she fell in love all over again.

**There's no escape**

**I can't wait, I need a hit**

**Baby, give me it**

**You're dangerous, I'm lovin' it**

Rin finished drying Sesshomeru's hair. He stood up as she refolded the used towel and placed it outside his door for a laundry maid to pick up on her way by. Rin returned and helped him out of his robe. She carefully pulled it off his shoulders and from his body. She made a point of looking elsewhere that his fine toned figure. She could remember the many fights she had seen him win. It was no mystery as to why he was in such beautiful physical shape. His youkai lines always seemed to draw her attention though. She looked at the violet points ending just before they reached the center of his abdomen. She reached a hand up to touch them, and immediately pulled it back. HE was her lord, she should NOT act like that.

"Could it be that Rin is scared of this Sesshomeru?" He was smirking at her.

"No. You said it yourself. Rin has the heart of a youkai. That's why you chose to keep Rin," she stated quickly. "Rin isn't… scared..."

Sesshomeru chuckled, a rare thing to hear. "Prove it to me then Rin. Remind this Sesshomeru why he said such a thing about a human."

"But Rin had to fight a snake youkai for that!" She blushed at her outburst.

**Too high, can't come down**

**Losing my head**

**Spinning 'round and 'round**

**Do you feel me now?**

Sesshomeru remained silent, looking at Rin with a raised eyebrow. She took a deep breath and put her hand to his youkai lines again. She traced one of them with her slender finger. There was no change in his usual stoic demeanor. Rin pulled her hand away after a few seconds, blushing madly, and turned to get him some pants for sleeping in. Sesshomeru let her dress him then put his hand on her shoulder. He ran his hand through her long hair and pulled the sleeve of her dress off her shoulder. Rin blushed harder. She could swear he could hear her heart beating so fast.

**With a taste of your lips**

**I'm on a ride**

**You're toxic, I'm slipping under**

**With a taste of poison paradise**

**I'm addicted to you**

**Don't you know that you're toxic?**

Rin let Sesshomeru undress her gently. It wasn't anything new. Just like accompanying each other to sleep, ever since she was little Sesshomeru would dress her in her pajamas. This time seemed different however. Over all the years he had never been so gently, never caressed her skin quite like this as her pulled her nightgown over her head. Rin felt his hands turn her around and she looked at him.

"Sesshomeru-sama?" she asked her voice curious. He put a finger to her lips.

"Rin, this Sesshomeru has chosen a mate." Rin's heart nearly broke with these words, but repaired instantly beating harder than ever with the next. "This Sesshomeru wants you for a mate, Rin." She blinked a couple time hoping she wasn't dreaming already.

"Rin…" she paused then made up her mind with her one life altering decision, "Rin wants that too." She was nearly beat read in the face now, she didn't care. With these words Sesshomeru smiled a genuine smile. He leaned down and kissed her. He tasted musky and it reminded her of the forest she had spent so much of her time following him through. He put his hands at her waist. Hers went to stretch up and around his neck. She thought nothing in the world could make her so happy. Sesshomeru licked her lower lip slightly and she gasped. He took this as an opportunity to plunge his hot deamon tongue into her mouth.

And I love what you do

Don't you know that you're toxic?

She couldn't stop a moan from escaping her throat at this unexpected and pleasurable intrusion. She soon had to pull away for air to her dismay, but she immediately moved her head back in once she had caught up on the missing oxygen. She needed more of his delicious kisses.

**It's getting late**

**To give you up**

**I took a sip from my devil's cup**

**Slowly, it's taking over me**

Sesshomeru smirked against her lips. She could feel his hands travel from her hips up to beside her breasts. She shivered as he began to plant hot kisses down the side of her neck. He continued to travel to the crevice in between her breasts. He placed a slow kiss at the beginning of her cleavage then stopped. He brought his head back up to hers and placed his mouth near her ear.

"Are you sure about this Rin?"

She nodded a new blush creeping into her cheeks adding more red to what was already there. "I have never been surer of anything in my entire life, except perhaps following you."

He grinned and kissed the tip of her ear. "There is no changing your mind, Rin. Remember _you_ made the final decision." He pulled her nightgown over her head.

**Too high, can't come down**

**It's in the air**

**And it's all around**

**Can you feel me now?**

Her nipples hardened suddenly as a cold breeze blew over them. Sesshomeru placed one warm hand on one of her breasts and began to massage it, the other went to lift her carry her as he walked over to his bed. He lowered her gently into the silk sheets and took her mouth with his own again. He used the arm he had to carry her to stable himself so he wouldn't crush her.

With every passing moment his kisses grew more heated and urgent. Rin could feel his lust radiating off of him. She drank in every ounce of it. The breast he was teasing was feeling wonderful and a tight feeling was building in the pit of her abdomen. Sesshomeru plucked at her nipple and twisted it, earning a throaty moan from his mate-to-be. He stopped kissing her to lower his mouth to the breast that was being ignored. Her breath came in sharply as she felt the warm wetness cover her breast. He began to suckle it. She was making noises she didn't even know were possible to make with the human vocal chords, and with each one Sesshomeru was torturing her more and more with these strange new sensations. He pulled at her hardened nipple once more and she was taken by earth shattering bolts of lightning coursing through her very blood.

**With a taste of your lips**

**I'm on a ride**

**You're toxic, I'm slipping under**

**With a taste of poison paradise**

**I'm addicted to you**

**Don't you know that you're toxic?**

**And I love what you do**

**Don't you know that you're toxic?**

Rin came down from this natural high and a feeling of wonder struck her. She looked at Sesshomeru, who was watching her intently, hoping he would explain what that had just been. Instead he smiled a mischievous smile and began to kiss her again. This time however his hands went to play with the most private part of her body. The rubbed one sword callused finger along her clit. Her whole body tensed in pleasure at this motion. He did this over and over and she began to arch into him. He could smell her arousal now and he could feel her dripping for him. He kissed his way down her neck and her abdomen to the tip of her vagina. He kissed the pearl that lay hidden in her curls and plunged one clawed figure into her opening.

"S- Sesshomeru-samaaaaa…" She moaned his name and he began to pump it in and out of her. Her clear moans became louder as he added first a second the a third finger into her, slowly stretching her, hoping it would help with what was still to come.

Don't you know that you're toxic?

He pulled his fingers out and put his mouth there. He began to lap up her juices. The feeling of his moist tongue on her clit made the tension build up in her again. He plunged his tongue into her making her fall off the cliff he had been building. She spasmed around his tongue as he moved it in and out of her vagina.

**With a taste of your lips**

**I'm on a ride**

**You're toxic, I'm slipping under**

**With a taste of poison paradise**

**I'm addicted to you**

**Don't you know that you're toxic?**

When she opened her eyes from this time around she had a plan fully formed in her head. She rolled to her side to face Sesshomeru. She leaned over him causing him to roll onto his back. She began to undo his pajama bottoms she had just recently put on him. She pulled them down to reveal his rather _large _member in full salute. She blushed at the mere size of it. Sesshomeru looked at her.

"Too much for you, Rin?" he asked, his smirk still playing on his face.

"N- not at all, Lord Sesshomeru," she responded though she truthfully wasn't sure of her answer. She moved herself the between Sesshomeru's legs and put her hand to his shaft. She experimentally moved her hand and he made a small sound at the back of his throat. She did it again and this time was rewarded with an outright groan. She began to make the motion repetitive. Then she put her mouth to it. Carefully at first, she kissed his tip. Then, as he watched her in hidden amazement, she put him into her mouth. He moaned so loudly she was sure the entire fortress may have heard him. She continued to suck on is dick, surprised by how many different sounds she could get out of her lord. She was so wrapped up in pleasuring her soon-to-be-mate that she was completely taken by surprise when he ejaculated into her mouth. She swallowed his salty cum and looked at him in amazement at what had just happened. His breathing was slightly ragged and his cheeks a little flushed. He smirked at her again and flipped them.

**With a taste of your lips**

**I'm on a ride**

**You're toxic, I'm slipping under**

**With a taste of poison paradise**

**I'm addicted to you**

**Don't you know that you're toxic?**

He put his mouth to hers and kissed her with vigor. She could taste herself on his tongue and the taste of both her and her mate were intoxicating. She felt like she was on some sort of drug. Her lord, and master, was going to mate with her, Rin, a small, fragile, 17 year old human. She smiled into his kiss. Sesshomeru stopped kissing her for a moment. He looked at her, his eyes serious.

"Rin, I must feed you my poison if you are to survive our mating. It will lengthen your lifespan, and make you strong enough to bear me heirs."

Rin nodded. "If it means Rin can stay with Lord Sesshomeru forever, Rin will take it."

Sesshomeru smiled a pitying smile and placed one claw with a drip of his poison on the tip above her mouth. She opened it and waited for the drop to come. As soon as it did she felt a burning sensation along its trail. Sesshomeru wiped tears from her eyes as the poison slowly took hold of her body, after a while she began to relax. The feeling was dissipating and she was still alive.

**Intoxicate me now**

**With your lovin' now**

**I think I'm ready now**

**I think I'm ready now**

**Intoxicate me now**

**With your lovin' now**

**I think I'm ready now**

Sesshomeru kissed her forehead. She smiled at him and he moved into position, his member lightly touching her entrance. He put his mouth to hers in a glorious kiss and plunged into her. He felt her hymen break and her wince beneath him. He froze, letting her adjust to his size. When she began to wiggle around him he started his thrusts. At the beginning they were slow and long, but as her pants grew to moans and his to grunts they became faster and shorter. He was soon pumping into her at inhuman speeds and depths. She was screaming his name at the top of her lungs. She felt that bundle of lightning again and fell from the highest heights she could ever imagine. He joined her shortly after, her spasms cutting the last thread of control that he still held. They both lay panting and sweaty on the silk coverings of Sesshomeru's bed. He slowly pulled out of her and covered them both with the blanket.

"Rin loves you, Sesshomeru-sama" she said as he pulled her closer to his torso.

"This Sesshomeru loves his mate as well, Rin," he replied, placing a soft kiss on her hair as they both fell asleep.


End file.
